The ExFriends File
by C Waldorf
Summary: Post 2x04. Blair would like to think that she has a lot of friends but when she sat down and really thought about it, not one single person popped in her head, no matter how much she forced her mind for Serena to be that one single person.


**The Ex-Friends File**

**Summary: Post 2x04. **Blair would like to think that she has a lot of friends but when she sat down and really thought about it, not one single person popped in her head, no matter how much she forced her mind for Serena to be that one single person.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Spoiler warning:** 2x04 spoilers and a quote from the previews of 2x05.

**A/N:** This is just me rambling and writing everything down after the frustration I felt after watching The Ex-Files because Blair didn't deserve what happened at the end and feel bitter towards Serena. So, if you like it, I hope you'd drop a review. Enjoy!

* * *

If Chuck Bass cared about three things, Blair Waldorf cared about two, the approval of her parents and peers and the feeling of being loved and secure.

Blair would like to think that she has a lot of friends, people who would just be there for her when she needed and would stand by her no matter what her social standing was. But when she sat down and really thought about it, not one single person popped in her head, no matter how much she forced her mind for Serena to be that one single person. She hated to admit it but she was jealous of Cabbage Patch and Vanessa, even if they were from Brooklyn and had really bad fashion sense.

Nate Archibald was one-fourth of what she would like to remember as the fun, perfect, and golden Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Nate, her knight in shining armour, the guy she planned her entire future around, was the first one to abandon her.

There was a time when they were in love, so in love that they were named the King and Queen of the Upper East Side even when they just became freshmen in High School. She gave her heart to him only to have it returned one drunken night with Nate having sex with her best friend, Serena, on a stool at the Shepard Wedding.

"_I love you Nate Archibald. Always have, always will."_

"_You'd understand perfectly why I don't want anything to do with you, Blair."_

...

Chuck Bass was her partner-in-crime, the only constant left in her life when Serena left for boarding school and Nate started distancing himself from her. She always imagined him to be the best man, standing by Nate's side, when she married the man of her dreams. She never expected herself to fall for him and that's when the only constant in her life slowly disappeared.

There was a time when he made her feel beautiful, so beautiful that she thought he only had eyes for her even if he was the biggest manwhore in New York City. They gave each other butterflies only to have her butterflies' wings cut off when he sent the text to Gossip Girl about their sex life and, to add insult to injury, have them stomped on when he made her waiting in Tuscany and finding out that he'd never come.

"_Three words, eight letters. Say it and I'm yours."_

_"__You're like one of the Arabians my father used to own; rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would.__"_

...

Serena van der Woodsen was her sister, her other half, the only person she loved more than herself. They had their fights but they always found their way back to each other. Everyone preferred Serena more than her, even her own mother, and this brought out Blair's insecurities growing up. But no matter how many people chose Serena over her, at the end of the day, Blair didn't care because when she was with Serena, she could laugh and be herself. She could tell her everything and trust her wholeheartedly. She'd rather be insecure beside Serena than not have her at all. But then Serena left and Blair felt incomplete. She started to learn to stand on her own and when she was finally starting to learn that life wasn't so bad after all, Serena came bouncing back with all her golden glory with everything Blair had worked so hard on thrown out of the window at the process.

Serena had made promises. She wanted a new life, a better path with no alcohol, drugs, and social classes. Blair started to love the new Serena and she started to feel complete once again. But then again, Serena had promised to never leave her side but looked what happened. The promises all came tumbling down when the break-up of Serena and Dan happened ad Serena had gone and taken her throne with the help of Chuck.

Blair always had Serena's back, whether it be personally taking care of the possible new love interest of Dan or challenging Georgina Sparks to a bitch fight. It wasn't the fact that Serena had taken her queen bee position that hurt Blair the most, it was the fact that she didn't care about those things anymore, that she would e by her side no matter what, that she would fight with her to the ends of the world. But on that one day she wasn't around, because she just had to break up with her boyfriend after finding out about his having an affair with his own step-mom, a scarf placed around her shoulders by Serena made everything clear.

New Serena was gone and this wasn't even Old Serena because Old Serena acted the way Blair addressed her many sidekicks. Because Blair loved Old and New Serena and no matter what anyone thought, Old and New Serena was just plainly _her _Serena when she was talking to Blair. It was so sad to say that Serena was the one who had broken her heart the most.

"_We're sisters. You're my family. What is you is me. There's nothing you could ever say that can make me let go. I love you."_

"_I'm just tired of holding myself back so I won't outshine you."_

...

"_Pregnant little hypocrite."_

_"Looks like the Virgin Queen isn't as pure as she pretends to be. If Blair Waldorf lied about that, what else did she lie about? Who's your Daddy, B? Your baby's Daddy that is... Two guys in one week? Talk about doing the nasty, or should I say being nasty.__"_

"_Consider yourself dethroned, Queen B."_

_"Whenever something happens that is not part of your plan, you pretend like it doesn't exist. You act like you're in this movie about your perfect life, but I have to remind you that the only one watching it is you.__"_

_"__If my company had lost this deal because of you, I'd never forgive myself.__"_

_"I lied. And I stole and I lost the respect for my family. For what, so I can be like you? You asked me before if it was all worth it. And my answer is, it's not.__"_

_"Despite your best efforts, which are completely transparent, by the way, Marcus will never end up with a lowly Waldorf.__"_

_"Blair Waldorf is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon mots tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil.__"_

...

Blair wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks as she promised herself that this was the last time she cried for the three people she considered to have the three corners of her heart and her former life. She clooked at herself in the mirror and willed herself to brush off all the insecurities she has because if she looked harder, she saw a very beautiful young women.

If _her_ Serena could be the New Serena, everybody's Blair was the Old Blair and this Blair only cared about one thing—herself. She was going to get everything back, going to take everything back. Her minions would bow to her faster than she can say "Basshole." She wasn't going to take any friends back because when she sat down and really thought about it, not one single person popped in her head, no matter how much she forced her mind for Serena to be that one single person. So the people who thought they were her friends could just line up to be her slaves because, after all, every queen has her slaves.

Blair Waldorf fought fire with fire that could burn the whole Upper East Side down. Nate didn't really care about these stuff, Serena doesn't know anything about plotting and scheming, and Chuck thinks she's just an amateur. The Upper East Side wouldn't know what hit them.

Blair took out her phone and dialled a number she's had since forever but hasn't used in a long time. The person picked up at the third ring.

"Does Snow White miss her witch?"

"Yes, she does." Blair replied, a smirk starting to appear in her face as Georgina Sparks laughed on the other line, utterly amused and delighted by the unexpected phone call.

Blair Waldorf was going take and have everything that she desired because _"Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here."_

**End.**


End file.
